jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Elvis
| occupation = *Bodyguard *Enforcer *Criminal operative | affiliation = Quantum, Dominic Greene, Greene Planet | status = Deceased; incinerated in an explosion | role = Henchman | portrayed = Anatole Taubman | first_appearance = Quantum of Solace (film) | last_appearance = Quantum of Solace (film) }} Elvis was the fictional right-hand man and bodyguard of Quantum operative, Dominic Greene. The character was a supporting antagonist in the 2008 James Bond film Quantum of Solace and was portrayed by Swiss actor, Anatole Taubman. Biography As part of his assignment with Quantum, Elvis is tasked with assisting Greene's mission to secure a resource-rich patch of land in Latin America by funding the overthrow of the Bolivian president in favor for exiled Bolivian General Luiz Medrano. In the film, Elvis first appears when Bolivian secret agent Camille Montes storms along a dockside in Port-au-Prince, Haiti, to confront Greene for trying to have her killed by hitman Edmund Slate. He talks to his mother in Swiss-German on the phone. The bodyguard tries to stop her from entering the area, but she just pushes him aside; for good measure, she later ends up escaping with James Bond, quickly establishing Elvis as somewhat ineffectual (an impression not helped by his ridiculous bowl-cut hairpiece). Elvis then accompanies Greene in their private jet during a meeting between Gregg Beam and Felix Leiter, this time remaining firmly in the background as his boss and the crooked CIA agent conduct their business. He is later present at the Tosca performance where he stands guard over Greene in his personal box. Shortly after the confrontation with Greene at the the Greene Planet Fundraiser Party, Elvis is dispatched to stop Bond and Camille from leaving the area, chasing them up a stairwell. However, Bond's MI6 partner Strawberry Fields "accidentally" trips Elvis, sending him falling down the stairs and allowing Bond and Montes to escape. To add insult to injury, Elvis is seen wearing a neck brace from then on. Elvis and Greene's driver are later seen at the Eco Hotel in Bolivia's Atacama Desert, where they watches over Greene's meeting with General Medrano and Colonel Carlos. Though Greene is able to talk Medrano into signing the deal with Quantum, the meeting is interrupted when Bond arrives on the scene, killing Carlos and sparking a fire inside the hotel, forcing Greene to evacuate the area as Bond fights off the remainder of Medrano's soldiers. Per Greene's instructions, Elvis is ordered to stay behind and cover his employer's escape, keeping his gun trained at the door in readiness for Bond. Unfortunately for him, the fire sparked by Bond's arrival in the building reaches one of the hotel's hydrogen fuel cells at this point, causing a massive explosion that engulfs the room and much of the hotel, incinerating Elvis on the spot. Bond eventually learns that Quantum was nothing more than a front run by Ernst Stavro Blofeld of global organization SPECTRE, and that Elvis, along with Greene and Medrano, were all pawns as part of Blofeld's true plot to wreak psychological pain on Bond. Behind the scenes Gallery Quantum of Solace - Elvis.jpg Quantum of Solace - Elvis 2.jpg Trivia * In one final moment of humiliation, the explosion ends up literally blasting the henchman's pants off just before it kills him, granting Elvis one of the most undignified deaths in Bond film history. * Elvis is known to speak English, Swiss German and French but he doesn't actually say much during the film. * On creating a background for the character, both actors Mathieu Amalric and Anatole Taubman came up with the backstory of Elvis being Greene's cousin who was rescued from the streets by Greene himself, making him his right-hand man and bodyguard. * The role of Elvis is very similar to that of Kratt from Casino Royale. References fr:Elvis Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Male characters Category:Quantum members Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:SPECTRE collaborators Category:Swiss